Candy
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: What do you do, when you know something is bad for you? But you still can't let go....He is an alluring addiction, and she is his prisoner...
1. Candy

Title: Candy

Date: 16 August, 2005

Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl

30 kisses theme: 23. Candy

Type story: one-shot? Short drabble.

A/N:

This ficlet is inspired by the 30 kisses theme candy and my own written song text Addicted.

I'm not sure if this could be considered a one-shot, or if it should become a multi-chapter story. We'll see. Meanwhile, enjoy the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Addicted…._**

_**Your danger is so alluring**_

_**It's like something is pulling at me**_

_**It doesn't stop to insist**_

_**That it's useless to resist**_

_**Like a child is swayed by the prospect of candy**_

_**You're like chocolate**_

_**I can't get enough of you**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**To everything that you do**_

_**To everything you put me through**_

_**No use to fiend for a cure**_

_**Because I don't want to let go**_

_**I'm hopelessly addicted to your allure**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Do you remember the time when you were still a child?**

**How easily you were swayed by the prospect of candy. How sweet it tasted once its essence descended upon your taste buds... …**

**And once you got a first taste, a bite of that heavenly sweetness, you would crave for more, more and more….**

**I sort of have a love/hate relationship with candy. I can consume as much of it as I want to, the dose is never enough to satisfy me. **

**The urge to taste that sweetness, to feel it touch the crevices of my mouth, I can't get enough of it. No matter what, I'll continue to want it. I willwant to taste that sweetness again. **

**By now you are probably wondering why I'm comparing myself to candy, hmm?**

**The answer to that may seem or sound simple, but it's much more complicated, much more…..**

**It's an urge. And when it comes my will to fight it becomes paralysed. It's like my mind shuts down, and I become totally numb. Numb to everything but that intense pleasure and satisfaction I get out of it. **

**This addiction, this candy that I crave….**

**By now you may have noticed it is not an object, nor is it a feeling or a sensation.**

**The "it" is a person. This fetish I have with candy represents an individual. **

**He tastes as sweet as candy, thoughhe is anything but sweet….**

**Still, his very essence is what attracts me to him, draws me to him. Just like the essence of candy hopelessly atracts a child to it. ****Though, my urge is far stronger than that.**

**My urge is a necessity, it's a dangerous and sweet need. It's something I can't do without….**

**He's an addiction, _my_ addiction…..**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I shall weep bitterly because Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, and probably never will...Oh, woe is me!XD


	2. Curiosity

_**Note:** Chapter one and two are revised as of 1 May 2006_

_Title: Candy_

_Date: 18 August, 2005 _

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_30 kisses theme: 23. candy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this story and my poem addicted. _

_A/N: _

_I decided to turn it into a story. I'm still not sure where I'm taking this….Any suggestions are welcome, though! Chapters for this story will be short and the story itself will probably be about five to ten chapters long…Anyway, enjoy this next instalment of Candy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two: Curiosity only gets good girls in trouble.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I** k**new right from the start thatI should stay as far away from him as possible. **

**But, you know what they say…. **

**When something is wrong, when something is dangerous…it becomes all the more alluring.**

**And that's exactly what he became; alluring. **

**At first his mysterious aura only piqued my curiosity. His presence was always so there, but at the same time he was so aloof, as if he was somewhere else, on an entirely different plane than us. **

**Perhaps that's why he deemed us beneath him, that we weren't worth his time. **

**That was how it started. This idle, which might have seemed harmless pondering of mine at the time. **

**But this pondering…somehow…turned into an all time consuming activity…**

**How you ask? I could use the cliché line: that's a LONG story!**

**But, I won't. **

**Suffice it to say, he became an obsession, an addiction that started to dictate my life, my every move, my every thought, my every breath.Until everything about him seeped into every part of my body, my mind and my heart…taking over me…**

**Sometimes, correction countless times I have cursed my curiosity to hell and back.**

**Why you ask? **

**Because it was my curiosity that got me into this mess. **

**I never considered my curiosity to be a weakness…. I guess I was proven wrong when I encountered him….**

**You see, curiosity isn't necessarily a good thing. Most of the time it does more harm than bestow anything of a positive nature upon you. **

**For curiosity only gets good girls into trouble. Like me….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_OKAY, that was weird…_

_And thanks for the review! You know who you are..(wink)_

_CMG, signing out!_


End file.
